The Valentines Tradition
by TobiGB
Summary: Every Year on Valentines Day Dick Grayson has always given the women he cares about a Valentines present just to show them that he cares about them.


**A/N:** Hey guys and welcome to my Valentines Day one-shot, now I'm going to let you guys in on something about this story. You see I had this story planned for last year, I mean I had the plot and tone for the this thing all ready to back in January.

Sadly though that was when my old laptop decided to stop working for me and that meant that I couldn't work on it which pissed me off a lot. Which is why I'm glad for my new laptop which I am typing this on, but just so you guys know I did get my old one fixed and I still do use it so yeah always good to have a back up.

Well now that you guys know the back story to this fic I hope that you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice nor do I own any of the characters in this story, they are all the property of DC Comics.

_(Haly's Circus February 13 7:12 pm, Year 2000)_

"Dad what are you doing?" Four year old Dick Grayson asked his father who had just gotten done placing a pink and red card into a white envelope.

"Why I was just getting done with my Valentines Day present for your mother son." John explained to his young son who had a confused look on his face.

"Valentines Day? What's that?" He asked out of curiosity as he approached his father who just let out a small laugh as he walked over to his son.

"Well you see Dick Valentines Day happens on February fourteenth, which is tomorrow, and it's when couples show how much they love each other by giving the person they really care about a gift to show how much they love them."

"So it's kind of like Christmas then?"

"Well sort of, you see it's kind of like one of the biggest days of the year for romance and couples will try to be extra romantic around this time of year."

"Well what do people try to get for their boyfriends and girlfriends to show that they care?"

"Most people would go usually go out and buy cards, chocolate, balloons, and flowers; while other people would go on trips or spend time alone with each there are the ones who would make the gift themselves with their own bare hands. "

"I guess I can't celebrate then because I don't have a girlfriend." Dick said a little disappointed the fact that he couldn't join in on the celebration.

"Dick you don't have to be in a relationship to be in order to give somebody you care about a Valentines Day gift." John told him as he placed a gentle hand on dick's shoulder.

"I don't?"

"Nope, some people give valentines out kindness and friendship so as long as that person knows that you care about them then that's all that should matter. That's why your cousin and uncle is getting your aunt Karla a gift."

"Well there are a lot of people that I care about and would like to get them a valentines gift, but I don't think I have time to go out and buy them a gift. Not only that I don't know what to get them either, oh man."

"Then maybe you could sign this card I got for your mother then." John said as he handed Dick the sealed envelope which lifted the boy's spirits up a bit.

"Alright, thanks dad! I hope she likes it." Dick said as he wrote his name on the card right under his father's own signature.

"I'm sure she'll love it son." John reassured his as he placed the card back down on the table.

"Even though I may be a little too late but I promise that next year I'm going to get mom, aunt Karla, and all of the other girls in the circus a Valentines Day gift." Dick said with a lot of energy as he raised his fist into the air.

John couldn't help but laugh at his son's ambition as walked over to him and ruffled his hair a bit playfully before kneeling down to his level.

"Well then in that case you might want to get started on gift ideas then."

"You're right, I'll just tell them 'happy Valentines Day' this year, but next year I'm going to have a present for all of them." Dick stated as he ran out of their trailer with a brand new resolve in himself.

_(Batcave February 14 6:30 pm seven years later)_

"Off to another League meeting Master Wayne?" Alfred asked as Bruce had just gotten done putting his Batman suit on minus the cowl of course.

"Indeed Alfred, I should be back in couple of hours to make my patrol around Gotham City." Batman said as he placed his cowl over head and started to make his way over to the zeta-tube so that he teleport to the watch tower.

"Bruce wait! Hang on a second you're forgetting something!" Dick yelled out catching up to the cape crusader as he held up a red bag for both Bruce and Alfred to see.

"Sorry Dick, I almost forgot." Bruce said as he took the red bag from out of the young boy's hand who was smiling up at his father figure.

Both Bruce and Alfred knew about Dick's little tradition of giving valentines to all of the girls he knew, which he started back when he was only four years old and kept it going after all of these years. They first learned about it a year ago when he started to open up to them, and they even offered to help him out when it came to gift ideas just to make things easier for the young boy.

"I hope some of the new members enjoy my Valentines gifts." Dick said nervously since he had a hard time finding gifts for the two newest female members of the league.

"I wouldn't be worried if I were you Master Richard, I'm sure they will enjoy what you've picked out for them." Alfred said reassuringly as he placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I'll make sure to give these out for you Dick." Batman said as he walked into the zeta-tube and vanished in a flash of light.

_(Watch Tower 8:25 pm)_

"Before I bring this meeting to close, does anybody has anything they would want to add?" Superman asked he fellow league members who were all setting at the conference table.

"Yes, I have something to add to this meeting." Batman stated as he stood up holding the red bag that Dick had gave him before left the Batcave.

What he pulled out of it was a brown teddy bear holding red Valentines Day card that was decorated in flowers and handed it to Wonder Woman, he then walked over to Hawkman and Hawkwoman and handed her a cute little stuffed hawk that had card attached to it's neck that was similar to Wonder Woman's, and finally he walked over to Black Canary and handed her a stuffed yellow canary bird with a pink card in it's mouth that was similar the other two.

"Happy Valentines Day." Batman said in his gruff voice as sought back down in his seat.

"Wow Bats I didn't think that you celebrated this holiday." Green Arrow said with a playful tone in his voice as he watched the Dark Knight pass out cute little stuffed animals.

"The gifts aren't from me they're from Robin, as some of you know it's part of a tradition that he started a long time ago to give out valentines to the women that he cares about. Since he couldn't be here in present to hand these out himself, he asked me to do the task for him." Batman explained in his usual tone of voice.

"Tell him I said 'thank you for the gift and that it was really sweet of him' I really do mean that." Black Canary said with smile on her face as she held the stuffed bird in her hands.

"Yes, I to am very grateful for this gift as well." Hawkwoman commented with a little smirk on her face.

"This is just sweet as the Valentines present he got me last year." Wonder Woman said as she just gotten done reading her card that came with the bear.

Batman simply nodded his head while on the inside he couldn't help but smile as the prospect of seeing just how happy Dick will be when he tells him that they loved their presents.

_(Mount Justice February 14 5:30 pm Three Years Later)_

"Happy Valentines Day M'gann" Conner said as he handed M'gann the Martian girl a small teddy bear with a box of chocolates in it's paws.

"Thank you Conner I really love it, here I got you this I hope you like it." M'gann said as she handed him a Valentines Day card that played a song every time it was opened.

"Thanks M'gann." Conner said as she gave him hug happy that he liked the gift she gave him.

"Happy Valentines Day beautiful." Wally said as he handed Artemis a big hart shaped box of chocolates.

"Wow Wally you shouldn't, I mean you really shouldn't have." She said as she saw that there was only five pieces of chocolate left in the whole box.

"Sorry about that, you know with the whole metabolism all." Wally said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Forget Wally, thanks for the gift." Artemis said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So I'm guessing that was my gift then." Wally said with a smirk on his face as Artemis had scoffed at what he said.

She walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a very well decorated red velvet cake with the words 'Happy Valentines Day Wally' written on top of it.

"Babe you are the best!" Wally said as he ran over to her and started eating the cake without any haste what so ever.

Not long after that Kaldur and Raquel had just walked in with Raquel wearing shining seashell necklace that Kaldur had made himself.

"Thanks for the necklace Kaldur I really love it." She told him with smile on her face.

"I am glad that you like it, I am also grateful for your present as well." He said kindly while holding up a basket full of cologne.

Zatanna was setting on the sofa watching as everybody was exchanging valentines gifts with each other, she was feeling a little left out since Robin hasn't given her anything yet.

"_Recognize Robin B01" _The computer announced as the boy wonder had just walked into the cave carrying big brown bag in his hand and walked over to where Zatanna was setting.

"Man this took me like forever to get done, but here you Zee happy Valentines day." Rob said as he handed her a teddy bear that looked just like her.

"Wow, thank you Robin I don't know what to say! Where did you get this anyway?" She asked him curious as to where he got the bear from.

"I made it myself at 'Build a Bear' which reminds me, here I made one for each of you." Robin said as he handed a bear to M'gann, Artemis, and Raquel as well.

All three of the girls were a little speechless at the boy wonder's gift to them, though they did show their gratitude for this kind gesture. Especially since each of the bears were designed to look just like them.

"Dude, you're still doing that whole Valentines tradition thing?" Wally asked his best friend who nodded his head in confirmation.

"Sure am, now if you'll excuse I have to go give Black Canary her Valentines gift." Robin said as he left the living room area.

"What tradition are you talking about?" Zatanna asked the young speedster as she approached him wanting the know the same thing as well as the others.

"Well it's something Rob started back when he was like four, you see he promised to give all the girls he cares about a gift for Valentines Day. He gave a gift to all of the female members of the league, heck he even gave my aunt Iris a Valentines gift, plus Aquaman's wife too." Wally explained to his friends as they all smiled at the thought of Robin doing something as kind like that.

"Something tells me that's one tradition that won't be ending anytime soon." Zatanna commented as she hugged the stuffed bear in her arms.

_(Mount Justice February 14 7:45pm five years later)_

"Happy Valentines Day miss Gordon." Nightwing said as he approached Batgirl with case containing a pair of diamond earrings.

"Why Dick thank you their beautiful!" Babs said as she held them in her hand and then gave Nightwing a big hug.

"I knew you would like them." He said with big smirk on his face.

"So it looks like you decided to go with jewelry this year for your tradition."

"Yeah, all of the other girls enjoyed the gifts I gave them; you know I thought I'd try something a little fancy but not too fancy."

"Well either way thanks for the gift, but sorry I didn't get you anything though."

"Hey don't worry about it Babs as long as you happy then that's all that matters, now if you'll excuse me I have one more stop to make." Nightwing said as he headed towards the zeta-tube.

"_Recognize Nightwing B01" _The computer announced as Nightwing teleported out of the cave.

"I have a pretty good idea on where your last stop is going to be." Babs said to herself with a little smile on her face.

_(Gotham Cemetery 8:10 pm)_

Dick was now dressed in his civvies as he walked through the cemetery carrying two bouquet of roses in his arms, he kept walking until he reached his destination and placed the roses on two separate grave stones and then with sad smile on his face he kneeled down and placed both of his hands on top of them.

"I kept up my tradition just like I said would, and like every year I would save the best for last." He said as a single tear fell out of his right eye as he stared at the graves in front of him.

"Happy Valentines Day mom and Happy Valentines Day to you too Aunt Karla."

**A/N: **Well there you go guys the story that has been stuck in my head for over a year now, I hope that you enjoyed it a lot.

Now I know that the amount of romance stories on here goes right through the roof this time of and I thought I'd do a Valentines Day story that isn't centered around romance, but out of the fact that kindness is all.

Well not much to except that I am now going to upload chapter 15 of my other story 'Robins' after this one so consider both of these my Valentines presents to all of you.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


End file.
